


Secret Santa on the Lost Light

by yamirenamon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Holoforms (Transformers), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamirenamon/pseuds/yamirenamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve puts together a Secret Santa event after watching a little too much Earth movies about Christmas. Megatron wants nothing to do with it. But Rung finds his own way to include Megatron into the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa on the Lost Light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little piece that I had started writing early in December and, sadly, was a wee bit behind on getting it finished by Christmas. Oh well. Better late than never!
> 
> This fic is loosely based on an otp writing prompt I ran into. I had wondered what would happen if the entire Lost Light did a Secret Santa and who would be the unlucky mech to draw Megatron’s name. The idea then evolved into how Megatron would react to the event.

“I’m not playing your little game,” Megatron said, ignoring the bucket that Swerve had placed on his bar table.

Rung, sitting across from Megatron, reached over to pull a small piece of metal from the bucket.

“I put the entire crew’s name in here,” Swerve said, “Everyone has to draw a name or someone is not going to get a gift. That’s how the Secret Santa works.”

Swerve’s bar was more crowded than usual. Everyone was gathered in their own little groups trying to discus gift ideas in the most discrete and vague ways. Megatron was not one to typically indulge himself in a drink. The engex didn’t affect his processor and he preferred to avoid large social gatherings if he could. Rung enjoyed the occasional drink. Megatron knew that the psychiatrist liked to invite him out as a way of coaxing him out of his hab-suite. Rung held the metal fragment in his palm to read the name inscribed on it before tucking it away in the front compartment under his spark chamber.

“Secret Santa. One of Earth’s more recent festival practices. Obviously an inspiration from last night’s film showing,” Rung said.

“First Aid sent Velocity a seasons greetings the other day. Earth is preparing for their celebration of the holiday,” Swerve edged the bucket closer towards Megs.

“The real kicker is that Rodimus and I convinced Magnus to give everyone a small sum of credits to spend for the gifts,”

“It has been a while since we last stopped for some sight-seeing,” Rung said, “This should be fun.”

“We’re a bit of ways from Earth now so the planet of choice is still up for vote.”

Swerve picked up the bucket and lightly shook it, the small pieces of metal jingling.

“I’m not doing it,” Megatron said sternly.

“Oh come on. Don’t be such a Scrooge.”

“A what?”

Rung motioned to Swerve to bring the bucket in his direction.

“I’ll be sure his gift-receiver isn’t left out,” Rung said as he pulled another name from the collection.

“Thanks,” Swerve left the two alone as he made his way to the others at his bar.

Rung let out a small laugh as he looked at the name. He then tucked it away along with the first one.

“That one will be interesting,” Rung told himself.

Megatron narrowed his optics at Rung and picked up his nearly-empty glass.

“You knew about this didn’t you?”

Rung grinned.

“I might have.”

—–

The Lost Light had fallen silent a couple hours ago after landing on Gauri – the planet chosen by popular vote. It was an opportune moment to walk about the ship in its solitude. But even with the vacancy Megatron chose to retire to Rung’s hab-suite. The psychiatrist had welcomed him to visit his personal quarters anytime Megatron wished, even while Rung was away. It was an invitation offered only to Megatron. An act of personal trust between them. Megatron studied one of Rung’s model ships on the desk. It was a work-in-progress that was near completion save for some details. The unmounted parts were organized around the model itself. When it was complete it would join the other ships that were displayed in Rung’s office. Megatron was so engrossed in the model that the sound of the door opening startled him and he turned around quickly. Though he did not expect anyone to return so soon Megatron cursed himself for letting his guard down. Even in Rung’s hab-suite it was a bad habit that he didn’t want to instill.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Rung smiled at Megatron as he walked through the door.

He was holding a few boxes that had been hastily wrapped in parchment to conceal what was inside them. Ravage followed closely behind Rung.

“I was expecting you to still be in your own hab-suite.”

“You’ve returned rather quickly,” Megatron said.

“I came back to the ship alone if that’s what’s on your mind.”

Rung placed the boxes on his desk away from his unfinished model ship. Along with the secret gifts Rung brought back a few boxes of energon candy sticks. They were his favorite snack and he took every chance to restock on them. Rung opened one of the candy boxes and knelt down to give Ravage a stick.

“I was in a bit of a rush to return to the ship. I wanted to know if you’d like to accompany me back out to the city. It’s quite beautiful and I would love the company.”

Rung could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Megatron looked down at his own body once his processor reconnected with his optics. Or rather his eyes. This was the second time Megatron used his holomatter avatar. It still felt new and strange to him to project his mind into a solid image. But it wasn’t as painful as the time they had to find Swerve on his own Earth. Megatron saw his and Rung’s body laying on the recharge slabs. Gauri was accepting and even a home to a number of Cybertronians. But Rung knew that the only way he could convince Megatron to come with him would be to use their avatars. Megatron wouldn’t deny that he was curious about Rung’s holoform. He had seen it only briefly right before Rung was transported to Swerve’s Earth. Rung was quite fond of his look – bright red hair and green eyes that peered from behind round glasses. His clothes were almost formal by Earthling standards much like Cyclonus’ holoform. Rung added a heavy tan coat and a large scarf to his attire this time.

“I thought these bodies were hardier than real humans,” Megatron said, motioning to Rung’s outerwear.

“They are,” Rung adjusted his scarf, “But it’s snowing out there and these clothes just make the experience feel more authentic. Besides, we might get cold if we stay out long enough.”

“Exactly how long do you plan on staying out there?”

“We won’t stay longer than you wish,” Rung said before turning his attention to Ravage.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

Ravage looked at Megatron and Rung’s bodies on the recharge slabs in Rung’s hab-suite.

“I think it’s best that I stay here to keep watch over you two.”

Rung knew that Ravage was looking after Megatron the most. He understood Ravage’s need to protect Megatron. The majority of the crew still distrusted the former leader of the Decepticons and revenge was a temptation among those who’d dare it.

“Alright. I will keep the door locked while we’re gone,” Rung said.

——

Gauri was an organic planet like most that inhabited complex life forms. The planet had large amounts of snow that could be seen even from space. The snow wasn’t deep where they had landed but it continued to lightly fall. Megatron fastened the buttons on his coat and shoved his hands into the pockets. The Lost Light was parked right at the edge of the city limit. It was early in the evening and the lights from the city shone bright. Megatron didn’t realize how focused he was at the sight till he felt Rung’s arm loop underneath his own. He moved his arm to let Rung hold onto him properly.

“You’ve been watching too much Earth entertainment,” Megatron looked at Rung before the two of them began their walk into town.

“It can be quite amusing when you find something to your personal taste,” Rung said, “I think you would find their written works more appealing.”

Megatron made a low hum to acknowledge Rung’s comment. He had no interest in alien cultures for the most part. But Rung was insistent on trying new things and he often shared them with him. Rung said he hoped it would help Megatron connect with a few others on the ship. But even if his methods weren’t too successful Megatron knew that Rung was looking for reasons to spend time with him. Not that Rung really needed to.

“Ravage trusts you,” Megatron said.

Rung was surprised by the change of subject. Megatron had gone quiet for a short time after Rung suggested that he read Earth literature.

“He trusts me because you trust me?” Rung inquired.

“I trust you more than anyone else on the ship besides Ravage.”

Rung couldn’t help but smile at those words. He knew that the co-captain trusted him, it showed in all of the small actions towards himself. But it was refreshing to hear him say it from time to time.

“I am glad to hear it,” Rung said, “I did buy Ravage a small gift. Swerve didn’t want to bother me into buying another gift as Ravage declined the participation after you did. But I didn’t want him to feel left out.”

Megatron stared at Rung for a moment, catching Rung’s look.

“For a psychiatrist you really have a hard time saying ‘no’.”

“It was no trouble, really,” Rung laughed.

The city was fairly sized with its share of tall skyscrapers towering over its inhabitants. Below the skyscrapers were numerous shops and kiosks. Megatron quickly gathered that the city was a tourist attraction. The streets were crowded with a large variety of alien races. There were even a few Cybertronians in the crowd. Many were flocking in and out of the large buildings while the rest were huddled closely together in front of the small kiosks to get a look at the merchandise. Some of the kiosks were selling food and the smell of the hot meals lingered in the icy air. Megatron began to feel the cold soaking through his clothes and he regretted not taking Rung’s advice in generating warmer clothes. Rung felt Megatron shiver lightly.

“You’re freezing cold.”

“I will be alright,” Megatron tried to shrug it off.

“Stop,” Rung tugged at Megatron’s arm, leading both of them out of the traffic of the other pedestrians.

Rung unwrapped one end of his scarf and reached up to loosely wrap it around Megatron’s neck.

“This is silly,” Megatron groaned.

“Don’t be such a Scrooge,” Rung said.

“I still don’t know what that means.”

Rung patted Megatron on the arm and guided them back to their walk. The ex-warlord hoped that none of the crew would see them, as futile as the wish was.

“Rung!”

Megatron cursed his luck when he saw Rodimus wave at them. The co-captain was standing right outside a store and talking to someone that Megatron couldn’t quite see past the crowd.

“You actually succeeded in dragging Megs out of the ship?” Rodimus said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Megatron gave Rodimus an unamused glare.

“We were wondering where you had run off to,” Rewind said as he walked out of the store with Chromedome.

The shop was a small hole-in-the-wall that could be easily overlooked if you weren’t paying attention. Megatron could see a few of the fellow crew members through the large front window. In the display were a number of souvenir trinkets that many of the other shops sold.

“Some have already gone to the park that’s a few blocks down from here. We were just heading there if you wanted to come along,” Rodimus said.

“I’d like to,” Rung replied.

Megatron’s attention was still on the shop. He turned to Rung when he heard Rodimus mention the park.

“You go on ahead. I want to stay here for a while,” he said.

Rung looked at Megatron, genuinely surprised by what he just heard. “Really?”

“I won’t be long. I’ll meet you at the park,” Megatron said, unwrapping the scarf from himself and loosely wrapped it back around Rung’s neck.

“Do you have enough credits with you?” Rung asked.

It was pretty obvious as to why Megatron wanted to stay behind and Rung tried to hide his grin behind the scarf.

“I think I’ll be alright.”  
—–  
Rung sat next to Rewind on a bench near the entrance of the park. Swerve said it reminded him of Earth, of a city called New York. The park, which was so close to a big city, was full of vegetation. Most of it appeared dormant under the snow. It was a drastic and peaceful difference from the city. The open space gave Rung the opportunity to speak to Rewind without being interrupted.

“I wanted to ask if I could have a copy of the footage you’re collecting today,” Rung said.

“Did you want the entire trip or just the shots I took when you returned from the ship with Megatron?”

Rung smiled again.

“You can record this conversation. Actually, I’d like to request it if you please?”

Rung waited till he saw the red light on Rewind’s recorder turn back.

“I wanted to ask for the recording of the entire trip. And I also wondered if you could get more footage of Megs and I. I know he’s not enthused on being recorded these days. But I’d like more keepsakes of us.”

Rung remained waiting on the bench. He watched more crew mates stroll by every few minutes into the park. Rewind stayed fairly close in his sight with Chromedome. The two were building a snowman. Rung could see a few other crew mates in the distance engaged in a snowball fight. Skids, Swerve, and Nautica were constructing a wall of snow as their barrier against the assault.

“They started without me?!”

Rung turned his head to see Whirl run past him. Megatron was walking not too far behind Whirl.

“He’s going to have a difficult time trying to pick up snow,” Megatron said.

He sat next to Rung and handed him the box he was carrying. It was a model kit of an alien ship.

“I know you only collect models of the Arks. But it was a bit of a challenge finding anything else that you would like.”

Rung scooted himself closer to Megatron.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Megatron reached over to unwrap part of Rung’s scarf and wrapped it around his own neck. Rung rested his head on Megatron’s shoulder as he continued to watch the others in the snow. Whirl quickly became frustrated after many attempts in making his first snow ball. He ran past Megatron and Rung out of the park. Rung laughed at Whirl’s comment about how he should have used his holomatter avatar at the beginning of the trip. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

“Just out of curiosity,” Megatron broke the silence, “who was I supposed to get a gift for for the exchange?”

“Swerve.”


End file.
